The Call
by Renegademelons
Summary: Forgotten to the world. It's this year that the seventeen year old emerges from the shadows of Ravenclaw to earn his spot in history, and he won't do it with the blessing of his parents, and he most certaintly won't do it alone
1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter. What could really be said about him? Ravenclaw chaser, top of his class, brother to the boy-who-lived, eldest son of the Potters, the usual stuff. It wasn't everyday he was the center of attention….okay it nearly wasn't any day at all that he was. But hey give him some slack, it's hard when your overly hyphenated brother takes credit for nearly every note-worthy achievement you've ever accomplished. It's even worse when your parents do nothing to help you.

So that's how we find Harry this one dubious night, walking in the isle between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables, the look of shock coming from his mother and father, sitting at the staff table, completely unnoticed. The look of his twin brother however, one of complete anger, was quite obvious on his mind, as a matter of fact, he quite enjoyed the look of rage on Harrison Charlus Potter's face.

The seventeen year old walked up to the platform and took his place next to the two other champions, Victor Krum of Durmstrang, and Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons. Two nearly imperceptible nods of congratulations and good lucks were sent his way. He smiled that innocent boyish smile the girls of his house loved so much, his heart leaping at a chance at recognition. A silent and inwardly annoyed Albus Dumbledore quickly spoke, silencing the cheering Ravenclaws.

"I give you our three Champions!" He paused, allowing the pandemonium of cheering students applaud wildly as he directed the champions into the back room.

It was then that the flaming blue goblet shown red.

The hall silenced as students noticed the hall glow red from the ambient light of the goblet of fire. Barty Crouch sped forward, snatching a burnt and tattered parchment out of the air like a seeker catching a snitch.

"Harrison C. Potter….." He said quietly, almost a whisper, "HARRISON C. POTTER!" he repeated in outrage. "Boy-who-lived?" it was then that people realized, instead of writing a school down, the boy simply wrote his title.

Mutters sprung up like a horde of locusts as the redheaded boy with brown eyes and pale skin paraded forward, his head high, an arrogant smirk on his face. He strode past a furious Crouch and into the door the previous Champions had entered.

The other three champions were laughing, smiling, trading jokes as reporters took pictures and talked with the three separate headmasters. It was Harry that first took notice of his brother. His face went from cheering, to absolute disdain.

"No….Hell No!" He spoke, well concealed anger lacing his voice. Confused Fleur and Victor followed the direction of his vision. Fleur looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?" She said. "Do zey want us back in ze 'all?"

Victor however, simply glared, suspiciously. Harry's fist clenched.

"No he somehow got his way into this tournament." He said almost through gritted teeth.

"That is 'mpossible," Fleur said, her accent, faint, yet still there. "This is a _Tri_wizard tournament, _three_ wizards, zere cannot be a fourth." She turned to Harry just to reaffirm this. The glare on his face dashed her hopes. "No, no zis simply cannot be, Madam Maxine tell us zat it is not zrue!" she said hurriedly turning to her headmistress.

Madam Maxine turned to Dumbledore as if asking for an explanation. Karkaroff however, caught on immediately and seemed to nearly burst in anger.

"I'm afraid it is true, Ms. Delacour." Crouch said, stepping into the room, slamming the door behind him. "We have a fourth wizard in this _Tri_wizard Tournament."

* * *

"This is an _Outrage!_" Karkaroff barked angrily three hours later, "A ruse, to double the chances of a Hogwarts success!"

Harry rolled his eyes, it wasn't the first time rules were broken to benefit his brother, hell half the time he was being involved in them.

"It's not a ruse god damn it." Harry said turning sharply to face the three headmasters. "It's not like this hasn't happened before, a miracle or a loophole allowing the _great_ Harrison Potter access to fame and glory."

"Now Harry," Dumbledore cut in, "You don't mean that, he is, after all, your brother."

"Please, Headmaster he hasn't been my brother since Voldemort tried to kill him in 1996." He said, completely unperturbed. He once again rolled his eyes, before turning to leave the room, not knowing he had earned the respect of two champions that night. His trainers made nearly no noise in the silent halls of Hogwarts school as he made his way to Ravenclaw tower.

"You know," He said, coming to a halt, "I could give you detention for being out after curfew." He turned his head to the side as a figure slinked out from behind a suit of armor.

"And I'll probably never know just _how_ you do that." A distinctly feminine voice spoke. Harry turned, the beautiful Sierra Blake stood, facing him, a childish grin adorning her face. Her brown hair messily curving around her face ever so slightly, even messy it looked rather marvelous on her. It nearly covered her entire right eye, hiding that light blue-ish hue.

She was mischievous, childish, cunning. She was in Slytherin. He was in love with her. She paced forward, settling into place about half a foot in front of him. She only reached to about his eye level, so while she looked up to him, he looked down to her. She stepped to the tips of her toes and leaned her head towards his ear.

"So what'll my detention be _Mister _Potter?" She whispered, her warm breath tickling his ear. Her arms wrapping his neck surreptitiously as his hands made their way to her waist.

"Now we'll just have to see, _won't we_ Miss Blake." He said, her contagious mischievous smirk making his way to his face as their lips collided together. It was a soft kiss, that's all they really needed; they hadn't slept together, well not like _that_. They simply fell asleep studying. No one really knew anything was going on between them, hell barely anyone knew they even knew each other. A Potter dating a Slytherin, it would be a pr _nightmare_ if it ever got out. Not that they really cared, it was more like for Sierra's safety from the wrath of her dorm mates that they remained hidden.

"Thanks," Harry whispered softly, breaking their kiss. "I really needed that." She smiled softly, cupping his cheek with her hand.

"Harry, I love you," She spoke simply, "And I'm _so_ sorry about what happened today, I know you wanted this chance to prove to everyone that you mean something." She shook her head ever so slightly, traces of a tear forming in her eye. "I know how much this meant to you."

He smiled, touching his forehead to hers, closing his eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it's over," He said, accepting the grim conclusion. "I'll just prove I'm better directly now." He whispered, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. She smiled, holding him tightly.

"I don't like hiding, Harry, I don't want to be known as the 'Ice Queen' anymore." She felt Harry sag against her. This would be the third year in a row that she would have to hide. She didn't like pretending to be cold and heartless, but they both agreed, that for her sake, it's what was best.

"Sierra…." He loosened his hug, making a small gap in between them. He looked her directly in her eyes. She had a look of pleading, emotions that are never expressed with anyone else come to light when she looked at him and only him. He let out a sigh. "…Tomorrow, tomorrow we tell everyone." He smiled, sad that his little secret would be revealed to the world. A small penance so that she would be happy. She let out a gasp, shock now replacing pleading.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. "Oh I'm so excited!" she exclaimed, not even allowing him the chance to answer, leaping into him hugging him tightly. He laughed loudly as he spun her around in his arms. It was these moments that he lived for, the moments where she was happier than anyone in the world.

* * *

They chatted animatedly as they walked through the halls towards the dungeons and Slytherin common rooms. She had herself wrapped around Harry, while he had an arm wrapped around her. It was an uncanny ability of his, if he wanted to no one would notice him there and it somehow, would extend to Sierra when she wanted it to. When they stopped in front of the Slytherin common rooms, they stopped and released each other. Harry, knowing that tomorrow, they would be under the scrutiny of the school, and the next day the world, looked upon her face, loving every feature he could see.

"Good night." He said simply. Sierra knew the war that was raging in his mind and heart, and inside she was in turmoil that she had caused it. But she knew that they couldn't keep running around in secret, looking for places to just hold each other.

"I love you Harry." The simple statement that meant the world to him, he knew she felt guilty.

"I love you Sierra, and tomorrow, the world will know." He smiled, letting her know that she needn't feel guilt. It worked. She smiled, hugging him, they could kiss tomorrow, but hugs meant everything was going to be alright. She relinquished her hold as they parted, the door to the common room silently closing. She sighed sliding against the door, a look of glee on her face. Harry smiled as the door closed. He turned and begun his walk back to the tower. _'Tomorrow.'_

* * *

Hey guys it's been kind of a while, I went on this school mission trip thing, long story short no computer for a year. I got back, got kind of sick of Naruto, so i'm writing Harry Potter. I'll try to get back on that but it may take a while. If anyone wants more or less a Picture of Sierra, it's on a link at the bottom, or if some fanfiction thing happens where I can't do that just pm me, i'll send you a picture. I really hate long authors notes, so I'ma just shut up now x]


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I decided to put this out. It's not really a dialogue filled chapter. To be honest there isn't any dialogue in it at all. It's more for you people with crazy imaginations. If any of you were wondering you can listen to **.com/watch?v=qgUL3ut4gyQ **That song while you read.**

* * *

'_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word'_

The sun rose early that Saturday morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Birds chirped animatedly on the abnormally warm day in Scotland. The Great Hall was stormed with excited children, running through the halls before the new weekend, eating breakfast, talking with friends, playing gobstones.

'_And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry'_

High in the Ravenclaw tower a boy adjusted the vest of his uniform, today had to be perfect.

'_I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye'_

A girl in the depths of the Slytherin dorms blew the bangs of her hair, trying to guide them away from her face to no avail. She put on a perky smile as she headed out the door.

'_Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before'_

She scurried back into the room, realizing she had forgotten her cloak.

'_All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war'_

The boy ran back in front of the mirror to rearrange his tie just once more before the mirror. His lips curled into a youthful boyish smile. The door closed behind him, a simple picture sitting on the nightstand by his bed. Visible once only to himself, its contents lost to everyone, shimmered into the existence of a perfectly still photo of two teenagers in a deep embrace.

'_Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light'_

Heads turned to follow the girl as she traversed the halls of the castle. The smile on her face never seen before, it was cute, charming, it made her even more attractive than she already was.

'_You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye'_

They met on the third floor, everyone was out on the grounds or in the Great Hall. There were a few stragglers, but neither noticed, nor thought about what they were seeing.

'_You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye'_

Together they walked through the halls, talking, laughing with each other for the world to see for the first time. Not that they really cared. Her arms wrapped around his midsection, while his held her shoulders close to him.

'_Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget'_

The doors to the Great Hall were already opened as they strode through them, arms still wrapped around each other. To all but two students of Hogwarts, time slowed adolescents viewed a sight unheard of. A deafening silence struck the hall, as they moved, nonplussed between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables, conversing with each other, collecting food and dropping them in a picnic basket. Stares of shock and jealously followed them, most notably from the boys twin brother.

'_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes'_

Their walk continued as they to the courtyard outside the Entrance Hall. Everything seemed to come to a halt as they made their way across the grass. An aristocratic pale-blonde haired boy got to his feet in shock and anger as the couple turned to face each other, letting out a hearty laugh and smile, absolutely uncaring to the world around them.

'_You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye'_

They settled on a picnic blanket on a small hill just outside the walls of the courtyard, overlooking the Black Lake which shimmered marvelously in the light of the rising sun. She took her seat, leaning back into him as he sat around her, both unaware of the crowd of students lining up against the corridors of the courtyard to get a better look.

'_You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye'_

* * *

**Cool so you're at the bottom of the chapter, click next x]. I'm sure most of you would have noticed, that the song is kind of the words behind the title of the story, which will be explained as the story lengthens and continues.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You know we probably just broke half the school right?" Harry said, his head resting in the cross of Sierra's legs as she plays with his hair. His glasses lay askew in the picnic basket. She simply smiled while nodding her head. "And you _do_ know the _other_ half of the school is going to come after us?" She giggled.

His eyes opened and he looked up into her eyes. She had that smile all day. She was so happy, so thrilled to be free to show her emotions. His hand came up to gently brush her cheek.

"You think I care?" She said, half giggling as she spoke. "Because today, all that matters to me is…" She leaned over to kiss him while simultaneously reaching into the picnic basket, "….and…." She rummaged around in the basket for a couple seconds. "….Where is it?" She said mildly annoyed. He laughed. "Oh shut up!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't grabbed literally the whole of the Slytherin breakfast table." He said sitting up.

"Well I wanted to be well fed today!" She pouted, crossing an arm over her chest while the other once still searched the picnic basket.

"What are you even looking for in there?" Harry asked crossing his legs.

"Well….." She said her tongue curling around her upper lip in a thinking pose. "This!" She yelled, launching a cupcake dead on at his face. He sat frozen, as the cake slowly spread around his face. She, on the other hand, was giggling madly.

His eyes popped open, the frosting covering them parted as dark pours in the frosting appeared for eyes. His tongue flicked up, licking a bit of icing on his upper lip.

"Mmmm not bad not bad, vanilla," He joked nodding his head as he consumed the frosting, "You should try some!"

She immediately silenced as he lunged forward, rubbing his face all over her.

"Ah no! Harry!" She squealed as he covered a good part of her upper body in frosting. "You're horrible!" She said with a mock pout.

"Eh hem." The stern sharp voice came from the direction of the castle. Both frosting covered teens looked up to see Professor McGonagall, staring down at them. "Now as amusing as it is to watch you two roll around in cake batter and sugar, you are both needed in the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore has an announcement that pertains especially to you Mr. Potter."

"Any Idea what exactly it is that pertains to me Professor?" Harry asked, rising to his feet, pulling Sierra a long with him. With a quick flick of her wand, both she and Harry were cleaned and the picnic blanket folded and shrunk alongside the basket, sitting nicely in her pocket.

"Excellent bit of spell work there Ms. Blake," McGonagall congratulated, noting a blush she had yet to see on the young girl's face, "ten points to Slytherin, and to answer your question Mr. Potter, no I do not."

"Ah you're killing me here professor!" Harry dramatized. Sierra giggled as he laced their fingers and tugged her along towards the castle and the Great Hall. The aged witch watched on with a heartfelt smile as the two laughed their way into the castle. She chuckled softly, thinking to herself as she followed the two.

* * *

They parted ways as Sierra went to go sit with the rest of Slytherin and Harry proceeded to walk across the hall to stand by the other three champions. As he approached, Fleur and Victor stepped to the side and smiled at him. He replied with an annoyed grin as he stepped between Fleur and his confused and slightly annoyed brother.

"Many of you are wondering, why you are here tonight." Dumbledore spoke as he strode before the champions and the rest of the hall. "It seems, that by some miscalculation, this Triwizard Tournament, has now become a _Tetra_wizard Tournament."

Whispers spread like a wildfire. Most of the students believed that one of the champions would simply be disqualified, not that all would be accepted.

"So it is, with a heavy heart, that I announce, your four Champions!" Dumbledore stood to the side as his arm swept around to point. "Victor Krum of Durmstrang!"

The students of Durmstrang began to beat the table in chant as Victor lifted his wand high. A torrent of billowing flame shot fourth into the ceiling above the students. It morphed into a snake, coiling around. Cheers rang through the hall at the spectacular display of magic.

"Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons!"

Fleur took on the initiative and raised her wand as well. A whirlpool seemed to form on the tip of her wand as a swan made of ice emerged gracefully, taking position next to the snake. The conflict of fire and ice clashed as steam formed between the two elemental creatures, demonstrating the already competitiveness of two champions.

Dumbledore seemed to pause as he looked between Harry and Harrison. He let out a sigh in resignation, he had but no choice.

"Harry Potter of Hogwarts!" The Ravenclaws leapt to their feet, cheering their Quidditch captain.

Harry's wand took to the sky. His eyes glanced at Sierra for less than a split second, before his head shot up to look at the swan and snake. Powerful silver mist shot out from the tip of his wand. Students and faculty alike were on the edge of their seat, following the cascading comet of silver as it took to the sky. In a powerful explosion, the comet struck right between the two beasts. Students screamed, many afraid of what the boy was doing. Those who could tear their eyes away from the sky looked to him and saw his boyish smirk. Silver wings and claws extended out from the cloud of smoke in the ceiling of the Great Hall.

A might dragon let out a roar, clearing the smoke with a single beat of his wings. Cheers rang from all corners of the hall, Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons alike, all yelling and screaming for their champion. It took a full twenty minutes before their cheers subsided.

"And last and most certainly not least, the Boy-Who-Lived, Harrison Potter!" Harrison lifted his want and pointed it straight at his brother's dragon. They would all see. He smirked, sending a red spark flying at the dragon. Once again, the hall held it's breath as they expected what would be the greatest clash they would see tonight, brother against brother, red comet vs. silver comet.

In one almighty move, the dragon, swallowed the spark, letting out a soft belch. The hall rang with laughter as students collectively found amusement in the surprisingly anticlimactic battle of two brothers.

As the champions returned to their respective tables to prepare for dinner, Sierra joined Harry at the Ravenclaw Table, while wary, they were most willing to make friends with the usually cold now spirited girl before them. Questions bombarded Harry and Sierra as most of the school hadn't really had any sort of explanation from the two since their revelation during breakfast.

"You're so lucky!"

"How did you meet?"

"When did you even meet?"

Harry and Sierra let out nervous chuckles as they prepared to best answer the questions that were laid out before them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys you seriously need to review, it's kind of depressing me at this point that i'm getting no feedback, granted it's been about a day, but still.**

* * *

To say Harrison was rather infuriated, was like comparing an ant to an elephant. He was absolutely raging in his seat as he watched his brother wrap his arms around the prettiest girl in Hall, even with that _veela _Delacour here. Granted she didn't believe she was. No Sierra Blake thought herself ordinary, yes, that explained why she had hordes of guys always trailing her, that's why she rejected them. Wait a minute. A muggle light bulb went off in Harrison's head. It wasn't because she didn't believe she was beautiful that she rejected guys. It was simply because of his brother Harry. If he could separate them, she wouldn't be able to resist him.

It would be hard though. Harrison practically owned the outside world, his fame knew no bounds in the Wizarding World. Here though, at Hogwarts, Harry was king. He was charming, smart, and athletic. Harrison was athletic too! But he hadn't won Gryffindor the Quidditch cup five times in a row. He hadn't scored more than two thousand points in five years of Quidditch. He would win this tournament, fair and square, she would see, he's the better twin.

"Hey there Harry!" A tall boy with brown hair and a red and gold tie said plopping into the seat across from him. Harry's face lit up in a brilliant smile.

"Seamus!" Harry's first shot forward, meeting Seamus's halfway. It was 2011, no one fist bumped anymore. But Harry didn't care to be hipster, he didn't care to be cool. He made his own cool. And a fist bump is still a fist bump to him.

"Sucks that there's no Quidditch this year huh mate?" Seamus said leaning his arms on the table before him, not noticing two blushing girls beside him, much to Harry and Sierra's amusement.

"Yeah…you know actually I was thinking-" Harry began being cut off.

"Oh this can't be good." Sierra snorted jokingly. She smiled innocently as Harry glared at her put-out. She giggled, leaning into him hugging his arm. Seamus stared at her in shock.

"Can I just say that's incredible strange." He said, his face screwed up in abstract horror. "Seven years I've never seen her so much as smile and in one day she's smiling, giggling, and hugging, what the hell is going on?"

Harry shrugged, amused.

"So anyways, I was thinking that maybe we could have sort of an interschool Quidditch tournament. You know but instead of a team from each school, we have four teams from each school. That way all the houses from Hogwarts could still have their teams." Harry spoke animatedly, his one hand floating around as he spoke to the entranced Seamus.

"Harry, that's brilliant!" Seamus said, sporting a huge grin, I can't wait to tell Dean! He was so looking forward to Quidditch this year too! Thanks Harry!" Seamus took off towards the Gryffindor table.

"Aw Harry," Sierra spoke, hugging him tighter now, "That was sweet, just the look on Seam – Hey wait! Are you _actually_ thinking about that?" She hastily spoke, looking at him with accusation. Harry reeled back indignantly.

"Course I am!" He said, it was rather obvious to him really, five years of Quidditch was he _really_ going to give that up now? "Why wouldn't I? I love Quidditch!"

Sierra, seemed to deflate.

"Sorry Harry, you know I didn't mean anything by it." She said her head dipped slightly, feeling guilty about accusing him of something so trivial.

"Hey Hey Hey." Harry quickly catching on to the guilt, tipped her chin up between his thumb and index finger. "Don't worry," He said with a smile, "It's been a pretty long time since you've really seen me interact with other people like this."

"I know but still, I should have known you wouldn-Mhmmhmm" She was cut off as he kissed her. Those around them let out cheers and wolf whistles as she melted and eagerly kissed him.

"_Now_ you know, Sierra, okay?" He smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"Mhm" She nodded smiling, oh how lucky she was. "Actually you know what I want to know? Where the hell are your parents? I expected them to come running and screaming as soon as they found out about us being together."

Harry's brow furrowed in thought. Now that he realized it, where _were_ his parents?"

"Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!" A voice came running towards them, launching onto Harry's back, knocking him into the table, causing the majority of Ravenclaw to jump.

"Dawlwhut?" Harry half choked out as the girls arms wrapped around his neck tightly. "Hayden let go! Rawwrrr!" he playfully screamed, plucking the girl off his neck. At only ten years old, she couldn't yet attend Hogwarts, so it stood to question. Why the hell was she here? Her black hair in a ponytail and shimmering green eyes stared back at him innocently, much like his own. "What are you doing here?" he asked her, half sternly, half excitedly.

"Well Mum and Da felt that since you and Harrison were champions, I could stay at Hogwarts during the year!" She said, a huge smile erupting on her face as she hugged her big brother. She turned to Sierra, who was holding Harry's hand at the time. "Hi Sierra!"

"Hey Hayden." Sierra replied with an equally big smile. Confusion and mild shock rippled in the nearby Ravenclaws, the little girl knew their captain was dating the most infamous girl at Hogwarts, and _none_ of them knew about it?

"Harry." A stern voice spoke from the entrance to the Great Hall. Auror Captain James Potter stood their, his face impassive. Lily Potter stood behind him, looking at her son with sad eyes. "Harrison, you too." Both boys stood and begun to walk towards their father, the entire hall watched with trepidation. Sierra stood got to her feet and caught up to Harry.

"I'm coming too." She said slipping her hand into his.

"This is a _private_ family matter." James spat disdainfully at the Slytherin girl. Harry's head snapped around, sensing the venom directed at Sierra.

"Where she goes, I go." He spoke, confidence radiating in his voice. A protective fire lit in his eyes as he stared down his father.

"Fine." The look on James' face told of his complete discontent for the girl.

* * *

The door to the empty class room closed as the five Potters plus one entered.

"Now what the hell do you think you're doing out there Harry James Potter?" James spoke angrily.

"What the hell am _I_ doing?" He shot back, sixteen years filling up to this one moment, "What the hell am _I_ doing? Oh that's rich, let's see shall we, going to school, entering a competition _fairly and squarely_" he directed this bit at Harrison, who glared back heavily. "Oh yeah, and dating the girl who I've been dating for _three damn years_! What the hell have you been doing lately hm?"

Sierra held Harry's hand tightly, rubbing his back to provide some comfort.

"Harry…" He leaned back to hug her, still glaring at his father while shaking his head.

"You're lucky I don't disown you…." James said scornfully. Hayden was crying softly in Lily's arms as they watched on.

"Da's really mad isn't he." She sobbed, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"As if you could." Harry spoke slowly. "First borns _can't_ be disowned. It was made Wizarding law remember?"

"I don't know what to do with you anymore Harry, Ravenclaw? Dating a _Slytherin_, what's next?" James spoke, through gritted teeth.

"Then why don't you start by looking at what you've done with yourself." Harry retaliated, still holding Sierra close to him, her head buried in his chest. "Spoiling Harrison, breaking rules so he could play Quidditch first year, throwing his title around to try and get him out of trouble year after year, buying him, _hundreds_ of gifts, while I _bought_my own." James looked as if he wanted to say something, but the sharp glare Harry was giving him sucked the words from him. "We're born the same day god dammit. Show some compassion. Don't ask me what to do with me, when you've never done anything for me in the first place."

Hayden's cries steadily grew louder, as they were joined by Lily's tears as well. Sierra tugged Harry out of the room before the conflict could grow any further. The door closed behind them as James and Lily, entered deep thought, one pondering the words of his son, the other, suffering the guilt of neglecting her boy.


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" The brunette's heart pounded in her chest. "You can't. Be. Serious." She hissed out with gritted teeth.

"It's not, that bad-" The aristocratic male before her drawled.

"Not that bad it's a fucking marriage contract!" She shouted, slamming her fist on the desk. Hands mirrored her actions as two open palms slapped the other side of the desk.

"I will not have that language spoken in my house, let alone from my eldest daughter!" His voice was calm but it practically flowed with power. Hot anger induced breaths came from her mouth as her lips pressed into a tight line.

"And I will not be subjected to these barbaric traditions and old-fashioned customs!" She nearly shouted at him. "I will not marry some old fart who would have me serve him on hand and feet till the day he dies." Violet eyes nearly glowed as her chest heaved in angry pants.

"You will do, as. I. Say." The elder man glared with eyes just as fierce as her own staring back at her.

"I. Will. Not!" She was cracking, her sorrow seeping through. Objects in the room began to float from her unbridled-emotion-fueled magic. "You and mother married for love! How could you deprive me of the same opportunity? How could you do this to me?" A loud crash rang through the room as her hands slapped the desk as everything in the room came crashing down.

* * *

She didn't remember much else from that day, a haze of red, a flash of rage through the blurry lens of tears. There wasn't much else running through her mind at the time. She hadn't talked to her parents for the rest of the holiday. Her father had sent a rather short description of her _betrothed_. Oh she hated the word. It couldn't even be called a description. All it said was that his house was in a position of great political power and that he would come see her at Hogwarts. For all she know he really COULD be an ugly, fat old fart.

She stared at the Ravenclaw table and saw one of her best friends laughing and wrapping her arms around Harry Potter. She was lucky. She only _pretended_to be and icy queen. That cold exterior that she had for six years was only ever a ruse.

She didn't have that luxury.

* * *

Her disheveled dark brown hair long, but caused gave a highly attractive frame around her face, laying waves down her back. Skin fair and cheeks rosy. Violet eyes, slanted and aristocratic. How often did the pale blonde Slytherin ponce try and talk to them. How often did he try to woe herself or Sierra to his bed. How often, did he fail.

Her pink lips curled in a cold smirk. One good thing came from this. Draco Malfoy had always wanted her and her best friend. There was no one better in the school. He would already never have Sierra Blake, and now no matter what he did, who he complained to, who he paid, he would definitely _never_have Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

"Uhhh Professor Potter?" a timid voice spoke from the back of the room.

"Hm? Yes Mr. Creevey?" The tall redhead looked at the small boy with a soft smile. It seemed to bolster some confidence in the boy.

"I'm supposed to bring Harry Potter to meet with the other champions; I think they're taking photographs or something like that." The sound of Harry's bag packing was clear in the silent room. Lily let out a sigh as she nodded her head slightly.

"Yes of course, go ahead Mr. Potter." Anyone that really looked at her could tell, her smile never really reached her eyes.

"You said they're taking photos." Harry said as they walked silently up the stairs of the castle.

"Hm?" The timid blonde sixth year just kept walking.

"They're taking pictures of the champions right? That's what you said back in class?"

"Probably for the prophet, first Triwizard tournament in a few hundred years and it's hosted within our Ministry of Magic's jurisdiction. They'd want the most press they can get out of this." Wise words. Curious…..

"You seem a lot more-"

"Confident?"

"Crowds of people aren't really my thing, I'd rather watch people speak than have to be the one that speaks." They continued they're trek in silence as the approached a door, door which opened before they even knocked. The wrinkly old face of Albus Dumbledore appeared from behind the door.

"Ah Mr. Potter, glad you could join us." His head bowed as he talked to the elder boy. He turned to face the younger boy with his next address. "Thank you Mr. Creevey, you may go now. Five points to Gryffindor for assisting a teacher. Mr. Potter, come in, come in."

Harry nodded goodbye to Collin as he returned back down the stairs. The door opened wider as Dumbledore beckoned Harry into the room.

"Mr. Potter! Come-in-come-in-come-in!" Words shot at him as hands grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him further into the room.

"Uhh wait I-"

"And stand right _there_." Harry was left stunned as he was lead throughout the room.

As the hands released him in the center of a moody Victor and smirking Harrison with Fleur sitting a chair before him in her full Beauxbatons uniform, Harry got a good look at a rather disturbing looking woman. Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted awkwardly with her heavy set face. Her wardrobe included strange jeweled spectacles, a crocodile-skin handbag and two inch crimson nails. A shiver range from the tip of his skull, all the way down to his toes.

Flashes lit up the room as a photographer took what seemed like a _million _pictures.

"Another day Rita." His tone kind, yet authoritarian. It was clear she wouldn't get her interview. "Now! Might I introduce, Mr. Ollivander. He will be checking your wands to ensure they are in good condition before the tournament."

The old wandmaker stepped into the room while Dumbledore took his seat at the judges table. Harry smiled as the large pale eyed wizard came into view of the champions.

"Congratulations, all of you for having such a wonderful opportunity to represent your astounding institutions." Nearly all the champions gave him a nod in affirmation and thanks. "As always lady's first, Mademoiselle?"

He held out his long fingered hands for her and in it, she placed her wand.

"Hmmm…" He said.

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. He followed by examining it carefully.

"Mmmmm. Nine and a half inches…inflexible…rosewood…and containing….oh my, a veela hair-"

"An 'air from ze 'head of my grandmuzzer."

_So she is a veela_ Harry thought to himself._ Explains why half the school's slobbering like rabid dogs._

""Rather, temperamental for my tastes, but if it is what you prefer; it is quite a pristine wand." His fingers ran along the side of the wand, feeling its bumps and crevices. He handed it back to her. With a twist of his hand and a smile, several flowers sprouted from the tip of the wand.

"Zank you." She stepped back, beaming, to allow room for Victor to step forth.

"Oooooooh!" Ollivander's face lit up as he gazed at the crooked wand. "A Gregorovitch I believe." A simple nod was his answer, "A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I…however…" his eyes squinted, studying it minutely. "…Yes…hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he turned to Victor who gave another nod in conformation. "Rather thicker than one usually sees…quite rigid, ten and a quarter inches…_Avis!"_

Ollivander gave a thrust and the blast of a gun, small birds shot forth. "Excellent, excellent condition Mr. Krum I certainly must commend you."

Victor smiled as has he walked back to stand by Fleur he gave Harry a good smack on the back, launching him into step.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry's wand fell into Ollivander's hand. It looked as if Harrison was about to step forward, but Harry had beaten him to the punch. "Yes how I do remember this one."

Harry too remembered that day well.

_The chime of a door bell sounded all the way into the back room as an eleven year old Harry curiously looked around, half his body still on the other side of the door. He jumped as a man on a ladder slid along the back wall behind the counter with a loud slam. The man looked behind him from where he stood on his ladder._

"_Ah yes," the man said. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. Curious, I had believed you'd be here with your family."_

_Harry didn't scowl, but his lips thinned slightly as he thought of them._

"_They're a bit…occupied with reporters for the moment. I thought I would stop by first." Not a lie, Harrison, his mother and father, were down the alley, being hounded by nearby reporters and photographers._

"_Well no worries, none at all, you're a young man, could take care of yourself I'm sure. Seems like just yesterday your mother was in here herself," He said as he begun to climb down the ladder, "buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, willow. Nice for charm work."_

_He faced the large wall of boxes, a hand up and feeling it's way along the labels._

"_Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent. As I do say the wand chooses the wizard." His unseen eyes lit up as he pulled a box from the shelves._

"_Here you go Mr. Potter, ten inches, oak and dragon heartstring." Harry reached out with his right hand, the second he touched it, Mr. Ollivander snapped it back. "No no, that won't do."_

_He moved farther into the back room, his hands once again running along the shelves in diligent search._

"_Mahogany, Unicorn hair." Harry held it in his hands, with a sharp wave, **crash!** The flower vase behind Ollivander exploded in a shower of glass. _

"_No, hah definitely not that one." Mr. Ollivander said jovially. He pulled another wand without even looking behind him to see what he was grabbing. "Ash, dragon heart string."_

_Once again Harry took the wand in his hand. He lifted the wand and pointed it at a random wall…..nothing. Mr. Ollivander grinned ever so slightly._

"_See Mr. Potter, if a customer need only try one or two wands, where may I ask is the fun in that." He stalked into the back room as Harry grinned at the wizen old man._

"_Hmm maybe." Ollivander, returned holding a chocolate brown box. "Try this one Mr. Potter, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."_

_Harry took it in his hands, it felt…subtle. _

"_There, but not quite, tricky tricky customer." Harry let the wand down on the counter next to the other three wands. Ollivander lifted a hand to scratch his chin._

"_I wonder…Maybe this-." Ollivander's head turned sharply into the back of the room, eye-brow raised. He stalked into a separate room, leaving Harry aghast. Harry shook his head and raised his hands. 'What?' he thought incredulously at the wand-makers sudden exit._

_As suddenly as he left, he appeared once again, holding a very dusty ornate metallic box. Ollivander set it carefully on the table between them and silently lifted the lid. From it he pulled out the most beautiful wand Harry had ever seen. It was a dark wood, crafted with the appearance of vines creeping along it's length._

_Almost instinctively Harry reached out and to both their amazements, the wand floated up into Harry's grasp. At once, Harry felt his core grow warm as a surge pulsed in his veins along his arm and into his finger tips. The wand lit up in time with the pulse, its vines growing a teal blue. The lights and the vines met at the tip of the wand, and out of the tip flew a glowing firebird._

_Ollivander's head tilted with a soft smile._

"_Mr. Ollivander?"_

"_Hm, oh yes, you see this wand is a special wand, see one of its cores, shares the same host."_

"_What host?"_

"_The same one, young Harry, that gave you're brother his scar." Harry looked down at his wand in awe. _

"_Wait, Mr. Ollivander?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_You said one of its cores, I thought wands only had a core and a wood?"_

"_Ah you caught onto that, yes that's what makes this wand so special. I had been experimenting with the possibility of multiple cores and at the same time, utilizing different mediums for cores."_

"_So what wand is this?"_

"_Young Harry, that wand in your hand, is-"_

"-Phoenix tears and dragon scales. Afrormosia, sturdy and durable, eleven inches. Exceptionally powerful in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

A blue firebird once again came soaring out of the tip and danced around the room. "As if it was just out of the box…." He whispered to himself. A soft smile stared back at Harry as he silently returned his wand.

"Excuse me Mr. Ollivander?" The reporter from the Daily Prophet raised her hand forward.

"Rita." Dumbledore sternly looked at her, but she still persevered anyway.

"You named two cores, and a wood I have not even heard of?"

"Ah yes, you like young Harry noticed my mentioning of more than one core." The Wand-maker smiled proudly as he spoke. "You see years ago I had thought of the possibility of using more than one wand core and at the time, all the wand cores that I had would only conflict with one another. I was forced to try different mediums. See the problem I had was that the wand would never chose any wizard or witch that entered my store, the two cores could just never agree on any one wizard."

"That was until _me_ at least." Harry spoke, his head held high.

"Hold on." Harrison spoke from his spot still in lined with the other champions. "Why _him_ why not me?"

"You remember don't you Mr. Potter, the wand chooses the wizard, I simply craft a body with which they chose their masters."

"Mr. Potter, I shall proceed to inspect your wand. If you may?"

Harrison strode forward and rather forcefully thrust his wand into Ollivander's hands. With a raised eyebrow, the old wizard glanced along the wand.

"Mr. Potter while this wand has been kept in condition, you must take better care of your wand, as even slightly more abuse may cause this wand to falter." Harrison gave no inclination that he has even processed this. "Ten inches, elder wood and dragon heartstring." A ribbon floated into a bow from the wands bow.

"Judges!" this brought their attention back to the table. "Their wands are in order. They are ready."

* * *

A great groan captured the attention of all the students in the hall. Conversations ceased, giggles were snuffed out, and laughter died in the throats of their owners. The large heavy doors to the Great Hall slowly parted.

"Now who the hell, makes doors, this heavy!" a boy with black hair who looked to be about seventeen grunted as he heaved the doors open. The hall watched in silence as he finally made his way through the doors. As he stood straight he wiped his hands together wiping the imaginary dust off his hands. He wore a mischievous smirk as he stood before the school.

He was Asian, well at least half, that was for sure. His windswept dark brown hair and slanted eyes gave enough. His deep ocean blue eyes had a childish and innocent look, but at the same time, had a look that spoke of a timeless wisdom. He was fairly casually dressed. He wore slightly baggy cargo pants and a white t-shirt under a black and red soft shell jacket. The jacket had patches on the left and right biceps. The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors on his right could see an upside down embellished triangle with wings, while the Ravenclaws and Slytherins could see a rectangular patch of the American flag. The entirety of the hall stared at him. His smile never faltered, but an eyebrow did rise in confusion. He looked definitively familiar, but no one could quite place the smile.

"What? There something on my face?" Even his voice was playful.

"Ah you must be the exchange student from the international school in Atlantis." Dumbledore smiled as he strode forward from the staff table. The boy approach Dumbledore halfway and shook his hand.

"Yeah!" His voice perked. "Soaren Blake! Nice to meet you!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Those of you who don't realize who Soaren is, think REALLY carefully about his name. If you need to, go back and reread chapter one. And people who are wondering why this chapter is so short, I spent a bit of time rewriting the last chapter, I rushed through it trying to release that one by midnight. But this chapter is more or less a filler, just to introduce the new character.**

* * *

"Have you seen the new kid? Like gotten a _really_ good look at him?"

"Yeah he kind of looks like-"

"That's what I said! But there's just no way!"

"You don't think that-"

"Who really knows?"

Rumors followed Soaren around like flies and meat. Everywhere he turned, everywhere he looked people stared and pointed. The concept of a transfer student at Hogwarts was almost unheard of. Soaren was currently residing in one of the guest quarters. He was allowed to remain in the clothes he had arrived in, as this would allow for students and faculty to distinguish him from the rest of the student body, but more importantly, most the clothes he brought with him looked similar unless you counted his more casual clothes, as well as his single set of formal wear.

At the moment, Soaren was standing on his hands in front of the Black Lake dressed in sweat pants and a loose white undershirt. Slowly he lifted one of his hands off the ground to remain on just the one.

This was how Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass found him. The slowly walked along the path that led down to the Black lake, the Durmstrang ship floating in the center of the body of water. Both the girls were rather shocked when the upside down boy jumped on his hand somewhat and onto only two fingers.

"How the hell is he doing that?" Tracey leaned over to whisper to Daphne. The girl however was at a loss for words.

"Blake." She called over to him sharply. They noticed, that his closed eyes, remained this way. "Blake!" she reiterated, with a bit more force this time. Her eye's squinted with irritation. She quickly drew her wand and pointed it at a pebble next to them and with a flick, launched it at him.

His eyes flashed open, senses telling him of the oncoming danger. His floating hand swung around, snatching the pebble out the air as the momentum of his arm spun him in a half circle. He twisted himself to land on his knees has he righted himself. He stood slowly, raising a hand to his ears and pulled out a small white bud, twisting his head, he pulled out another.

Even from where they stood, Tracey and Daphne could her the tall tale tunes of music beating from the buds.

"Any particular reason you two chose to fling an," He looked into his clenched hand at the pebble. "Annoyingly heavy rock at me?" he said, lobbing the pebble back to Daphne, who deftly caught it in her empty hand.

"Well you had been so blatantly ignoring us. We felt the need to, make you aware of our attendance." She replied, her voice monotone with the soft tone of aristocracy. He lifted his hand holding the white buds. The volume of music rose till they could hear the lyrics quite clearly.

_-is a call to arms_

_Gather soldiers_

_Time to go to war_

The volume begun to dim until they could no longer hear the words.

"Music. I couldn't hear a thing."

"That's impossible, technology doesn't work within the grounds of Hogwarts, the magic is simply just too strong." Tracey, a half-blood, grew up with a bit of muggle technology in her life.

"They're not technology, just a bit of clever enchantments that we came up with back home." The boy deadpanned. "Care to tell me why you felt the need to bother me?"

This boy, this boy was different, Daphne concluded. Just something about him.

"We always take a walk before classes, the lake normally seems like a pretty good place to do it." She replied, her tone, unchanging.

"Oh crap what?" His eyes darted to his wrist and he tapped a band with his finger. The time displayed in the air before them. "Whoops, almost late on my first day. Damn, thanks!" he said, running past them, slinging his jacket which sat on a rock onto his shoulders as he took off towards the castle. Two confused girls looking at his trailing backside.

"At least we know this." Tracey broke the silence, drawing Daphne's attention to her. "He has a very firm arse." Daphne's palm met her face.

* * *

"Now today you will learn about Veritaserum." The greasy haired man at the front of the seventh year class spoke. "Now _some_ of you." He sneered at a group of Gryffindors "Will encounter quite a bit of the world's strongest truth serum in your years as delinquents. While others," He gestured to the group of Slytherins sitting opposite. "Will have the pleasure of dropping this potion into their mouths."

The bat-like professor stalked around the classroom as he spoke.

"And while you are not permitted to remove this potion from class. I will tolerate the testing of this potion should you not believe it to work. But one thing I will not tolerate." His hands came down with a slam on Soaren's desk. "Is students who _don't_ have their supplies ready for class!"

"Uh, excuse me?" He looked utterly baffled as the man singled him out.

"Why are you not taking notes? As an American your education needs much effort on your part to catch up to your fellow classmates."

"Uh…..I _am_ taking notes professor?" he continued to look around the class, almost as if to ask what was Snape going off about.

"I do not see a quill in your hands. Do not lie to me." He drew very near to Soaren as his voiced scratched out a heavy sneer. "I may just have to demonstrate the effects of this potion."

Soaren's hand lifted, a sleek black cylindrical object in his hand.

"Sir, this. Is a _Pen._" He lifted his notebook with his other hand and drew a smiley face on it. "It writes. With ink." His face popped into a smile, almost matching the face he drew. Sniggers swam through the class Snape angered.

"_Detention_ Mr. Blake."

Soaren's hands went up with incredulity.

"What the hell did I do?"

"ANOTHER DETENTION!"

"Arrgh so stupid, first day and I already have detention."

"A THIRD! CARE FOR A FOURTH?"

"FUCK!"

* * *

News of the new kids clash with Snape traveled through the halls faster than a patronus.

"Unbelievable, first day and you're already being stupid, and with my head of house too!" The girl standing next to the boy gave him a hard smack on the shoulder.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?" Another smack.

"LANGUAGE!"

"DON'T BE SUCH A BI-**SMACK**-STOP IT!" A grumpy Soaren stared down his sister. "WHY DO YOU HIT SO HARD!"

"Oh don't be such a baby!" She hit him again. He looked like he was about to burst when she pointed an angry finger in his face.

"I see you two are getting along nicely." Harry joked as he leaned against the nearby wall. Sierra glared at Soaren before taking Harry's hand.

"It's not like it was my fault. That greasy haired teacher's an asshole." Sierra raised another hand threateningly at him. "Don't even think about it." He sharply glared at her as she gave a smirk. "Ugh stupid twin sisters."

* * *

**Some of you probably think I listed Harry and OC as the two characters meaning Harry and Sierra, I didn't this story is mostly going to follow Soaren and Harry. The Idea of The Call, is …..well now that would just spoil the whole story wouldn't it. See you in a couple days…..maybe sooner, we'll see. Review if you want, it would help…..I was going to say something else, but I can't really remember what I was going to say.**


End file.
